DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The SPORE DRP in Ovarian Cancer will provide funding for pilot translational research studies in ovarian cancer. The program will emphasize support of translational research projects that can generate clinically testable hypotheses with potential for reducing ovarian cancer incidence or mortality, or improving survival and quality of life of ovarian cancer patients. Proposals of no more than 5 pages for innovative translational research will be solicited by the SPORE Administrative Core from all institutional investigators, including participants in the SPORE CDP. The Administrative Core will work with the investigators submitting proposals to help them formulate the translational specific aims and research plan since many of these investigators will not have experience or expertise in this new area. This process will also serve as a major educational function and further stimulate innovative translational research concepts. Competing proposals will be screened by the Executive Committee using objective criteria. Investigators of selected proposals will then prepare a 10-page proposal modeled after an NIH RO1 submission. These proposals will then be forwarded to members of the External Scientific Advisory Committee for prioritization. The SPORE Executive Committee will then meet to make the final selection of research projects. Projects will be funded for one year and will be renewable for one additional year. Promising projects will be renewed and/or recommended for seeking other peer reviewed support; others will be terminated after the initial funding period. This entire process will be the responsibility of the Administrative Core led by the SPORE Co-Principal Investigator and Principal Investigator, who will work on a continuous basis to facilitate success by assisting investigators to either progress to full projects or to obtain other funding. These leaders will be assisted by the Executive Committee in all aspects of this process. Presented herein are six examples of Developmental Projects that represent the spectrum of projects that will compete for SPORE DRP funding. In each case, they relate to ovarian cancer, utilize multidisciplinary talent present at MDACC, are translational in nature, have the potential to integrate with one or more of the full projects, and will use the SPORE Core resources.